¿Crees estar Enamorado?
by Paola D'Elia
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Simplemente aún no se si estoy completamente enamorada de esa persona,pero por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que soy la persona más feliz del planeta… No lo eh podido visitar últimamente ya que los exámenes han comenzado, me gustaría tanto poder verlo de frente como solíamos hacer siempre, me pregunto si…Me extraña?


**ok a ver... Hola aqui les dejo mi primer fanfiction para que lo disfruten y estejeem los personajes no son mios claro son de la Gran Rumiko Takashi X3 bueno mas nada espero les guste... En pesemos :3**

**Titulo: ¿Crees estar enamorado?**

**~ Sinopsis ~**

**.- ¿Qué es el amor? Simplemente aún no se si estoy completamente enamorada de esa persona… pero por alguna razón cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que soy la persona más feliz del planeta… No lo eh podido visitar últimamente ya que los exámenes han comenzado, me gustaría tanto poder verlo de frente como solíamos hacer siempre, me pregunto si… me extraña solo sé que yo a él sí, aunque no lo veo por tan solo 5 días siento que ha sido una eternidad.**

Capítulo 1: **De regreso a la época Antigua**

**.- El Tic-Tac del reloj ya estaba molestando… Solo ese sonido se oía en toda la habitación, moví mi cabeza aun lado de la cama mientras cubría mi cara con las cobijas. De pronto empecé a escuchar pasos que parecían provenir del pasillo de afuera de mi habitación, recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada mientras escuchaba aquellos pasos. Pocos segundos después escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, lo primero que pensé fue…**

.- Mama viene a despertarme- ya que era lo más frecuente a esas horas de la mañana… Descubrí mi cara pero con los ojos aun cerrados

.-Kagome… - Escuche un susurro en mi oreja con la voz de Inuyasha, al escuchar su voz me levante de a golpe, ya que me había sorprendido al escuchar a Inuyasha en vez de a mi mama

.- ! I-I-Inuyasha! ¿Cuándo llegaste? **– **Pregunte sorprendida

.- Eh? Bueno llegue hace poco es solo que vi al gato y me puse a jugar con el – Dijo Inuyasha colocando su mano derecha en su nuca… Por cierto Kagome ese gato es un malvado lastimo mis manos con sus garras – dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

.- Eso es porque lo estabas molestando – Respondí mientras frotaba mis ojos

.- NO ES CIERTO YO SOLO JUGABA CON EL – Dijo inuyasha con un tono de voz algo alto

.- Pero a buyo no le gustan tus juegos – Dije frunciendo el ceño

.- UHT... como sea – Respondió Inuyasha dándome la espalda y con los brazos cruzados – Por cierto kagome, Sango y miroku me dijeron que te viniera a buscar ya que te habías ido por 5 días sin regresar

.- Si… Lose perdona, es que como ya empezaron los exámenes… No he podido regresar por estar estudiando- Respondí algo apenada

.- ¿Quién rayos son los exámenes y porque son importantes?- Pregunto inuyasha confundido

.- aff mejor olvídalo – respondí algo adormilada

*Capitulo 2: De regreso a la época antigua parte 2

.- ¿Entonces porque rayos no has regresado con nosotros estos últimos 5 días? – dijo inuyasha enojado

.- !Te dije que estaba ocupada! Yo regresare en 2 días no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto – respondí cerrando los ojos mientras me levantaba de la cama

.-!Kagome! Ven a desayunar, ah tú también orejas de perro- Grito mama desde la cocina

.- !AHH COMIDA! Kagome vamos – dijo inuyasha entusiasmado mientras corría hacia la puerta

.- ! Si vamos! – Respondí a inuyasha mientras caminaba también hacia a puerta

.-Cuando bajaba las escaleras vi como Inuyasha comía hambriento un gran pedazo de pollo frito que mama le había preparado

.-¿Hermana cuando regresas a la época antigua?-Pregunto sota con una sonrisa

.- ehh bueno regresare en 2 días, que son el sábado y el domingo, toda esa semana me la pasare en la época antigua

.- Oye kagome porque no vas hoy a la época antigua? – pregunto mama mientras lavaba los platos

.- No puedo mama hoy tengo un examen de educación física – respondí con un tono triste

.- Pero hija el abuelo apenas vio a orejas de perro, se puso a inventar…Que cuando venias del colegio pasaste por una construcción y te callo un bloque en el pie- Respondió mama sonriendo

.- PERO QUE? EL ABUELO ESTA LOCO – Grite mientras caía al suelo

.- JAJA bueno kagome parece que hoy tienes el día libre- dijo Inuyasha mientras comía su pollo

.- Es cierto querida ve y empaca tus cosas y acompaña a orejas de perro a su epoca – dijo mama mientras sonreía

.- pareciera que no me quisieran en casa – dije haciendo pucheros

(Después del desayuno… en el templo higurashi fuera del pozo)

.- Vamos kagome – dijo inuyasha extendiendo su mano para que la tomara

.- Si! – respondí mientras saltaba y tomaba la mano de inuyasha

***Cuando salimos del otro lado del pozo y tocamos aquel verde y hermoso suelo Inuyasha quien estaba sonriendo cambio su cara por una enojada y dijo**

.- Ese desagradable aroma!GRRRR ESE SARNOSO!

***Después de que inuyasha dijera esas palabras a lo lejos apareció un pequeño remolino que venía a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección**

.- Ahh! pero si es el joven koga – Dije mientras veía al pequeño remolino que se acercaba

.- !ESCUCHA SARNOSO NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A KAGOM- Inuyasha no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que el joven koga se paró sobre su cabeza dejando a inuyasha en el suelo

.- !Oh kagome!... como has estado preciosa -Me pregunto koga mientras tomaba mis manos

.- !ELLA ESTA BIEN SARNOSO YA TE PUEDES IR A TU CUEVA!- Grito inuyasha mientras sacaba ah colmillo de acero y corría hacia koga el cual esquivo el ataque

.- Ahh! Con que eras tú el que despedía ese aroma a…. Perro – Respondió koga en un tono sarcástico

.- !CALLATE SARNOSO, LARGATE DE UNA VEZ NO TE QUEREMOS AQUÍ ESTORBASS! – Grito Inuyasha mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina y gruñía fuertemente a koga

.- !GRRR CON QUE QUIERES PELEAR EH BESTIA! – Dijo koga poniendo su frente contra la de inuyasha el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y con media sonrisa

.- PERFECTO SI QUIERES IR HOY A UN FUNERAL SERA AL TUYO – Respondió Inuyasha con media sonrisa

.- Y CRES PODER GANARME BESTIA – Replico koga Gruñendo

.- JAA! pues vencerte sería más fácil que…. Matar a una pequeña mosca

.- PERO COMO TE ATREVEZ – GRITO KOGA

.- Bah ya me canse de esperarlos, yo me adelantare

.- E-E-ESPERAME KAGOME – dijo inuyasha mientras corría detrás de mí

.- !AHHJ! OYE BESTIA NO DEJARE QUE TE HACERQUES A KAGOME – Dijo koga corriendo hacia Inuyasha

.-JA pues mira lo que hago sarnosito – respondió Inuyasha el cual me abrazo por detrás haciendo que cayéramos al suelo

.- AHH INUYASHA Q-QU-QUE HA-HACES – Grite mientras tartamudeaba

.- AHHHH! NO LA TOQUEEEES BESTIAA APESTOSA !SUELTALAA YAAA! – Dijo koga jalando a inuyasha intentando apartarlo de mí … Mientras que Inuyasha colocaba su pie en la cara de koga

.- DIMEE TE SIENTES MAL? – dijo inuyasha con voz arrogante y con una sonrisa maliciosa

.- PORQUE TENDRIA QUE SENTIRME MAL POR ALGO COMO ESTO!SUELTALA BESTIA!

.-I-Inuyasha esto es algo incómodo… V-vamos con los demás quieres – Dije mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cara

.-UHT, E-E-Esta B-Bien Ka-kagome – Respondió inuyasha con las mejillas rojas como dos pares de tomates mientras tartamudeaba las palabras

.-Etto ya me puedes soltar inuyasha – Dije desviando mis ojos hacia el suelo ya que me estaba sonrojando

.- S-SI – Respondió inuyasha soltando mis hombros

.- G-gracias ahora vamos – dije mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar

.- !PERO QUE CREIAS QUE HACIAS BESTIA PERVERTIDA! – Grito koga el cual golpeo la cabeza de inuyasha con su puño

.- YA CALLATE KOGA MALDITO LOBO RABIOSO – Dijo Inuyasha dándole un zape en la cabeza a koga

.- Va monos de una vez kagome – Me grito inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia mí y me subía a su espalda… Ah y sarnosito no nos sigas – Dijo inuyasha echándole una sonrisa maliciosa a koga el cual puso cara de espanto

.- QUE PIENSAS HACERLE A KAGOME CERDO – Grito koga enojado

.- Y ME DICES PERVERTIDO A MI IDIOTA, NO LE HARE NADA SARNOSO – Dijo Inuyasha enojado

.-CALLATE BESTIA ADEMAS YO PUEDO SEGUI A KAGOME SI QUIERO YA QUE ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE ELLA – Dijo koga sonrojándose pero aun con el ceño fruncido

.- UTHS PUES NO ME IMPORTA SARNSITO ADIOOS –Grito inuyasha corriendo a toda velocidad y subiendo a los arboles intentando perder de vista a koga

* Bueno aqui se acaba el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado :D bye bye


End file.
